Secrets in the dark
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Darry knows Soda and Pony are together, but what if he wants to be part of what they have?  Incest. Soda/Pony/darry. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Silence pressed down on the room like a heavy blanket. The only sound that could be heard through the rest of the house was the lazy ticking of the old clock that none of the boys wanted to get rid of. Darry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, even though it was long after when he should be asleep. Yet he was waiting for something specific, even though it made him feel like a freak. It didn't take much longer when he started hearing what he was waiting for.

The moans were low and barely there, yet there were there all the same.

Biting his lip softly, Darry slid his hand into his pajama bottoms and grabbed his hardening cock. As he stroked it, he couldn't help but imagine what was going on in the other room. The moans were coming from Ponyboy, so that either meant Soda was sucking or fucking him. It didn't take long for the sound of his little brothers moans to get him off. Once he cleaned up with an old towel he kept around just for that purpose, he rolled over and started to think about the odd turn of events that had been going on in the house lately.

Pony and Soda had some sort of relationship going on. When Darry had accidentally found out one night he was ready to strangle both of them.

He had fallen asleep early, but like always when he fell asleep that early, he had woken up in the middle of the night. He had walked quietly and was just about to pass Soda and Pony's room when he heard Soda moan. At first he had almost snickered that Soda was having one of THOSE dreams. However when he peeked in the room his heart had nearly stopped at what he saw. Pony was between Soda's legs with his cock in Pony's mouth. He had leaned softly against the wall, his vision red around the edge's. How the fuck could they do this? Didn't they even care about what he had gone through to keep them all together. Quietly he went back to his room and re-came out with a bang of his door. When he walked by their room and looked in they were laying away from each other facing away from each other.

For the next few days, he kept a close watch on the two of them. There were quite a few signs that he never saw, but now that he knew, it was like the lights of Vegas. Almost a week after that night, another night of waking up early he heard the moans again. Getting up to go crack their heads together, he was right out side the door when he heard Soda start talking.

"You need to be quiet, you know that right, baby?"

"I can't help it, you feel so good,"

There was the sound of a kiss.

"I love you," Soda said, in such a way that took Darry's breath away.

"I love you too,"

Wiping his eyes, he made his way back to his room and laid down. There was so much love and adoration in the way they talked, that he couldn't break that apart. He still wasn't happy about it, but he wouldn't break them apart.

That was almost a month ago and that's when things started getting very weird. Darry had woken up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare. As he laid there trying to make the demon's of his own self conscious go away, he heard Pony and Soda going at it again.

Darry groaned and rolled over trying to ignore it, but as it continued to go on, he realized that he was holding his breath between moans. Shifting he strained to hear, now Soda, moaning and he realized he was getting hard. Refusing to even give into what his body was telling him, he wanted he rolled over and stuffed his head under a pillow. It wasn't long after that he lifted his head and listened again, subconsciously humping the bed. Realizing that the problem wasn't going to go away, he started touching himself. That was the first night that he masterbated to his brothers moans. It was also the first night he started feeling something else, something he denied for a while but never did go away.

He was starting to fall in love with his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee, Darry sighed lightly. It had been another slightly long night, of waiting and listening, yet it had never happened. Which wasn't all that odd, it's not like Soda and Pony have to do it every night, but God does Darry love it when they do.

Putting his head in his hands, he felt like bashing his head into something, hard. It wasn't enough that his two younger brothers were together, but he had to go and throw himself into the mix. Why oh why hadn't he busted them that first night he found it. He should of put a stop to all of this, yet he didn't for some unknown reason, now he was in a hell he didn't want to get out of, more like get into it more.

"Are you feeling ok Darry?" Ponyboy's soft voice made him jump.

Darry looked up, not realizing his younger brother had come into the kitchen and was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Yea, I'm fine little buddy, just couldn't sleep last night," He was having a hard time, not looking down at his chest which was bare.

"Did you eat yet? If not want me to make you something?" Pony asked, looking in the fridge.

"And get stuck with the dishes, no way," Darry smiled. Going against his better judgment, he wrapped his arm around Pony and picked him up. Pony let out a squeak when Darry put him down just out side the kitchen.

"Now go wake Soda, Steve's going to be here soon and he needs to take a shower and put a shirt on will you,"

"Why?"

'You're turning me on' "Your going to get sick, its chilly in here, now shoo," Darry waved his hands at him and smiled.

Pony rolled his eyes, but did what he was told. Darry let out a breath and got to cooking.

It didn't take long for Darry to hear the shower running and Soda's bad singing.

"Must he do that every morning, maybe you should bring some duct tape home," Pony joked, walking back in the kitchen and sitting down.

As Soda attempted and failed to hit a high note Darry smiled. "I just might," Darry put Pony's eggs and cake on a plate, grateful that Pony had put a shirt on.

"Thanks," He said, as Darry put the plate in front of him. "Where's my chocolate milk though?"

"You're getting mouthy, bud," He gave him a look.

"But if I have to get my own, then you'd have to wash the glasses, wouldn't you?" He gave him the same look back.

The staring contest went on till Soda came running in, in just a towel. Both looked at him, more than likely thinking the same thing looking at his wet skin.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Where they always are," Darry said, turning to the stove to get Soda's food. "And get your brother some chocolate milk when you get yours,"

"Ok," And he ran out to get his clothes.

Pony boys ears were slightly red when Darry glanced at him. They were eating quietly when Soda came back and did get the two glasses of milk and then sat down to eat.

When the food was gone, Soda and Pony did the dishes and then they all left to go where they needed to be.

Later when Darry came home he was so tired, that he laid down and was out. When he woke he could tell it was very late and that Soda and Pony should be asleep. Getting up and getting almost to their bedroom door, he heard them talking.

"What's the matter Pony?" Soda asked.

"Same thing that's wrong with you," Pony retorted. There was a groan and the creaking of the mattress as it sounded like Pony was getting more comfortable.

"Yea, Darry," Soda sighed.

'Me, what's wrong with me,' He asked in his head. 'Do they know I know and are afraid of me?'

"I love you," Pony said and there was a kissing noise.

"I love you too and stop feeling bad, damn you,"

"You feel the same way I do,"

"And how is that, Mr. Smarty pants?" Soda asked and Darry knew he was shaking his head in a taunting matter.

"That you feel that I'm going to feel like you don't care, and vice versa, because we both want him," Pony said.

Darry almost gasped out loud. They both wanted him.

"And that my dear Watson hits the nail on the head,"

There was a silence after that, then soon the soft sound of snoring.

Darry went to the bathroom, then made his way back to his room and fell into a restless sleep. All the words moving around in his head.

The next morning, he decided to be mean in a way to see if what he was remembering was true or just a very nice dream.

After his shower and making sure no one was in the living room, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked about the house that way. The towel barley reached to his knee's and he was standing in the kitchen eating a bagel, leaned against the counter.

It wasn't long before he heard Soda and Pony getting up. They were both yawning and rubbing their eyes, but froze at the sight of Darry. He was pretending to read the paper, holding it in one hand. Pony and Soda were staring, both gulping hard. Darry looked over at them, making them both jump and excuse their self's.

Darry smiled, it wasn't just all in his head.

Later that night, when they were all home Darry was walking around in nothing but jeans. Every time he moved, he could feel their eyes on him. Tonight he was going to make everything known. He just hoped it would all go well.

That night he waited until he it was about that time and went to their room. They were just laying there both shirtless, lazily making out, not getting into anything to heavy, yet. Darry leaned against the door jam and cleared his throat. They both jumped apart and stared at Darry, he could see the panic in their eyes.

"Darry, we can," Soda began, but was stopped as Darry put a hand up.

Darry moved slowly into the room and sat on the bed, by this time they both had moved into a sitting position.

"How long has this been going on?" It was an answer he did want.

"About six months or so," Soda said, looking really worried what Darry might do.

"I see, so you kept it a secret for five months, congrats,"

"I said six," Soda said, with a tilt of his head.

"I know what you said,"

Both of them went beet red.

"You mean, you knew?" Pony squeaked.

"Yep,"

"Then why wait until now to say something?" Soda asked, still a bit in shock.

"Because a few days ago, I heard something else,"

"A few days ago, what are you" Soda started.

"Oh no," Pony interrupted him.

Darry just nodded.

"I'm lost," Soda said, looking at both of them.

"You are such a blond," Ponyboy said looking at him and shaking his head.

"Hey its not my fault I don't get it,"

Now they were both looking at him odd.

"Oh, OH you mean that,"

Ponyboy smacked himself in the forehead, then looked up as he thought of something.

"You're a tease," He stated looking at Darry.

They both kind of jumped but Darry smirked.

"So what if I am?"

"And you're not freaking out, which means, you want to be a part of it,"

"And all this time I didn't think you used your head," Darry just kind of smiled, yet looked nervous.

"I'm still kind of lost," Soda said.

"Maybe this will clear things up, oh brilliant one," Pony said, rolling his eyes, yet smiled and got on his knee's and pressed his lips to Darry's.

Darry jumped slightly at the aggressiveness of his little brother, yet kissed him back loving the taste that was all Ponyboy.

Soda just kind of gasped in the background as Darry pushed his fingers through Pony's hair kissing him even deeper.

When they broke apart, Pony looked over at Soda. "Get it now?"

"I think so, but maybe I need a kiss like that to show me more," Soda's eyes were a little glazed over.

Ponyboy smiled and pushed Darry towards Soda slightly. Darry now got on his knee's and climbed over to Soda and kissed him. Soda wrapped his long arms around Darry's neck and kissed him back with a fury of passion.

When that kiss was broken, Darry kissed down to Soda's neck and bit it lightly, making Soda moan. Ponyboy moved and pressed his lips to Soda's swallowing the moans that Darry was influencing.

Darry let go of Soda's neck and Pony did the same with his lips. Then Soda moved and pushed Darry on the bed.

"Will you do the honors?" Soda asked Pony, gesturing at Darry.

"My pleasure, or his," Pony smirked and moved to straddle Darry's hips. Darry gasped as Pony's hands made their way under his shirt and pulled it off, with a little help. Leaning down he kissed Darry again, running his hands up and down the soft skin of his sides and chest. Darry ran his hands up Pony's back, holding the younger male close to him. Ponyboy sat up grinding his ass into Darry's crotch making them moan and Soda bit his lip watching.

Pony moved off of him, and smirked to Soda. "That means you get to do the next honors,"

"Oh this will defiantly be his pleasure," Soda smirked and moved taking Darry's pants and briefs off. Soda moved and took his off too, Pony boy followed. Moving between Darry's legs, Soda licked a line up his cock, making the oldest male moan. Taking him slowly into his mouth he moaned out loud as Soda felt Pony move between both their legs and pressing his, now lubed cock, against him.

Darry looked down him and moaned again at the sight of Soda sucking him as deep as he could and Ponyboy rocking his hips into Soda. Soda's mouth was skilled slipping on and off of him moving ever so slightly as Pony moved inside of him. He could feel himself start to get close as Soda moaned around him as Pony hit his prostate. It only took a few more times of Soda bobbing up and down for him to come down Soda's throat. Soda swallowed it all though moaned again as Pony moaned and came deep in him.

They all sat there panting while Pony pulled out of Soda.

"Get on your back," He told Soda.

Soda listened, laying down next to Darry. The two older boys shared a small kiss then Pony kissed both of them and got between Soda's legs. He smirked at Darry and grabbed his cock lightly making the oldest moan and start to harden again.

"You're welcome to my ass if you like," Pony said in a seductive whisper, making both of the other males moan at how it sounded.

Pony took the head of Soda's cock into his mouth and sucked it slowly, going inch by inch until he was fully in his mouth. Darry moved and pressed him self slowly into his youngest brother. Pony moaned around Soda making him moan himself. As Darry started moving in and out of him, relishing in the warmth and tight confines all three of them moaned.

Darry started moving slightly faster, making Pony's mouth move up and down Soda's length. The three of them moaned out loud as Darry moved even faster. With one hand supporting himself, Darry reached down and grabbed Pony's hard cock and started stroking it in time with the thrusts he was delivering to his ass.

It didn't take long at all for the three of them to get close again. Darry sped up and Pony sucked hard on Soda's cock. Soda was the first to come, Pony swallowing it all. With Darry hitting just the right spot in him, Pony came hard. The tightening pulsing sensation was too much for Darry to keep going and he came deep inside his little brother.

Once Darry laid down, Pony grabbed a towel and cleaned the three of them up, he laid between his two brothers. Darry made a motion to get up, only to be grabbed by Pony and pulled back down.

"Where do you think your going?" Pony asked tiredly.

"To my room?" The way he said it, made it sound like a question.

"We don't think so," Soda said.

Pony kissed Soda and then Darry then laid his head on Darry's chest and wrapped his arm around him. Soda grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the three of him then kissed Darry himself and spooned himself behind Pony, his arm resting against Darry's side.

"Good night, my loves," Pony said, sleepily.

"Good night, baby. Good night, honey," Soda said, kissing Pony's shoulder.

"Good night," And Darry just smiled as Pony wrapped him self closer to his side.

Sure there were going to be problems, maybe even some jealousy at times. Darry was confident though, that they could make it through anything and everything.

Authors note:

And there ya go. This whole story came from a discussion with FeaturedFathom over on Deviantart.

I hope you like it.

And flames, will be used to burn incense and candles :D


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning light filtered through the window and across the bed where three figures were laying. The blue-green eyes of Darry were staring up at the ceiling and every once in a while over at his two brothers, that were tangled together. The night before had been everything that he had wanted but seeing the two of them sleeping, made him almost feel like a third wheel. They were doing just fine without them, so what was he doing trying to mess all of that up. Sighing lightly, he ran his left hand down his face and tucked his right arm even more under his head.

The bed shook a bit as Ponyboy rolled over and rested his chin on Darry's chest, looking up at him.

"Morning." Darry said softly, than jumped a little as Pony moved forward and pressed his lips against his.

"Stop it," Pony mumbled against his lips, as he ran his hand up Darry's chest and rested it on the side of Darry's neck.

"Stop what?" Darry mumbled back, wrapping his right arm around Pony's waist and the other in his hair.

Pony shifted closer and pressed his lips harder to Darry's making the older male gasp a little, allowing Pony to flick his tongue between his parted lips. Their lips stayed fused like that for a few more minutes, when Pony pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"What ever it is that's got you up this early with that worried look on your face,"

"I can't help my thoughts you know,"

"Yes you can," Came the reply from the third Curtis brother, making the other two jump.

"When did you wake up?" Pony asked, smiling over at Soda.

Soda shrugged and stretched, his back arching off the bed. "About a minute or so ago,"

"Way to be creepy," Pony said, resting his head on Darry's chest, still looking at the other male.

Soda shrugged again and scooted over and made a shoo motion with his hand at Pony, making the younger male roll his eyes but smile and move. Once he was out of Darry's arms, the eldest male's arms were full of Sodapop. Pony moved to the other side of Soda, so the middle Curtis could move closer to Darry, still kissing him.

When they broke apart, Pony chuckled a little, making Darry raise his eyebrow and look over Soda's head, that was on his chest.

"If you continue to sleep with us, get used to THAT, he gets very affectionate in the morning,"

Soda huffed and rolled over to face Pony. "And what is that supposed," The rest of his sentence was cut off as Darry moved and pressed against his back.

"I think I'm ok with that," Darry said against Soda's ear, making him shiver.

"Yea, it's not too bad," Pony said, moving to press against his front.

"Guy's," Soda whined lightly, the noise turning into a moan as Darry shifted and his hardening cock, pressed against him.

"What's the matter Soda?" Darry asked, innocently.

"Yea, you act as if were doing something you don't like," Pony said, making a circle with his hips, into Soda's.

"God, just one you take me already," Soda moaned as Darry nipped his shoulder.

"You can go ahead Darry," Pony said, kissing the eldest male, then reaching for a second and getting a bottle of lube.

Darry took it and lubed up his cock, then handed the bottle back to Pony, who put it back to where it was. Lining up his cock, Darry pressed into Soda, making the male moan into Pony's neck. Holding his hips in place, Darry started moving in and out of the confines of his younger brother. Pony gave Soda a kiss, then started trailing kisses down the thin males body, till he got to his cock. Putting his hand on top of Darry's he took Soda into his mouth, letting Darry's thrusts bob his cock in and out of his mouth. Soda moans escaladed, as Darry wrapped his other arm around him and brushed his thumbs over his nipples, as Pony started moving his head as well.

"Oh God, Darry, God Pony," Soda gasped and moaned, threading his one hand in Pony's silky hair and the other to the pile on his hip.

The middle Curtis shuddered as Pony let out a hum around his aroused flesh, his cock twitching a few times.

"Guy's I'm gonna," Soda said, before moaning again and coming down Ponyboy's throat.

Pony swallowed it and backed up as Darry moved a bit faster a few more times, before coming deep inside Soda. The middle male, shivered and moaned again as Pony grabbed a towel and handed it to Darry, who cleaned himself up, then gave it to Soda. Soda took the towel and moved to the other side of Darry.

"Are you going to make Pony finish himself, go make with the blow job," Soda mumbled, cleaning himself up.

"Darry you don't," But his objection was cut off by Darry's soft lips.

The older male shifted them until Pony was on his back, Darry hovering over him for a second, before starting a trail down to his cock. Once he was there, he gave the heated flesh a kiss, before taking it into his mouth. Pony's head snapped back into the pillow as Darry's mouth worked over his cock, making his vision go a little blurry. It didn't take long for him to get close.

"Darry, oh god Darry," Pony whimpered then came with a loud moan.

Swallowing all of it, Darry laid down on his back and Soda attached himself to his side.

"Why do I have a feeling I got the raw deal?" Soda looked down at Pony.

The younger male grinned and grabbed the blanket and brought it up over their waists and laid on Darry's chest as well.

"Next time don't be in a hurry and maybe you would have found out how great his mouth is,"

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here," Darry said, looking at the two of them.

"Sorry dear," Pony said and reached up and kissed him.

"Please forgive us," Soda said moving up to kiss him, his tongue pressing into his mouth, making him moan as he tasted Pony.

"Well that's something I can say I never thought I would see," A voice said from the door way.

Pony hid his head under the blanket, a red hot blush making its way across his face as Two-bit chuckled.

"When did you get there?" Soda asked, trying to fight the urge to join Pony under the blankets.

"Just about thirty seconds ago, I came in here to tell Pony that there's no school today," He said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Why?" The muffled reply came, as Pony just stuck his eyes out from under the blankets.

"School's flooded, because if you three haven't noticed and I can guess you haven't, it's raining cats and dogs out there,"

"Thanks Two-bit," Pony said.

"Anytime, now is it safe to stay in the house or am I going to hear something's I can say I'd rather not if I do?" He asked, with a smirk cocking an eyebrow.

This time both Pony and Soda hid under the blanket as Darry laughed.

"You can stay, I was just about to get up and make breakfast, since I guess were all going to be home today with the weather,"

"More than likely,"

"You going to eat too?"

"Make sure to wash your hands and I will,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~

Nothing better than a bit of early morning smut to get a day started, even if I'm more than likely going to end up going back to bed. It always happens when I get woken up at 6 with my boyfriend, I'm up for a few hours, then need sleep again.

God I make Two-bit SO nonchalant about finding slash pairings, But that's how I see him. Agree or disagree, I don't care ^_^ and I mean that in the nicest way possible.

S. owns the boys, I just mess with them :D

I'm still taking suggestions on odd couples, that WILL be put up sooner or later, I'm just trying to get back into my writing, so forgive me.

AND I still need baby names and odd food combo's for my story "Surprise?"

Reviews?


End file.
